Our Kids FR
by ElizabethSH
Summary: OS   SPOILER S3X24 - Martha Rogers et Jim Beckett parlent de leur enfants en face de la machine à café ... petite fic, qui regarde le Caskett d'un point de vue externe ...


Martha Rogers inséra sa pièce dans la machine, choisi son café, mais rien ne se passa. Exaspérée, elle soupira. Elle replaça ses cheveux en songeant à la tragédie qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant.

« Tout va bien? »

Elle releva la tête, en sortant de ses songes et reconnut l'homme qu'on lui avait présenté comme le père du détective Beckett plus tôt dans la journée aux funérailles du capitaine. « Oh, oui merci. » Elle soupira à nouveau. « C'est cette machine; elle vient d'avaler les dernières pièces que j'avais. Vous avez vu un distributeur de billet au premier? Je ne me souviens pas en avoir vu un.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, tenez. Il inséra quelques pièces dans la fente, je vous l'offre.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est très gentil de votre part. » Elle esquissa un sourire. « Euhm, je suis Martha Rogers, je suis la mère de Richard Castle. » Elle lui tendit la main afin qu'il la serre.

- Enchanté. Jim Beckett, le père de Kate. » Il prit sa main, mais fut incapable de faire, ne serais-ce, qu'un semblant de sourire.

La mère de l'écrivain le considéra quelques minutes. Cet homme avait beaucoup souffert, elle le savait, et le vit sur son visage. Il perdait d'abord sa femme, puis maintenant sa fille était entre la vie et la mort. Elle en savait peu sur l'histoire, parce que Castle ne lui disait pas tout, mais ce qu'elle savait de cette histoire la touchait beaucoup. _Pauvre homme_, pensa-t-elle.

« Je sais. » Ajouta Martha, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire de plus.

Ils baissèrent la tête, tous les deux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Comment va-t-il? Demanda-t-il après un moment, voulant éviter à nouveau d'aborder la condition de santé de sa fille.

- Richard? Pas très bien. Je l'ai forcé à rentrer afin qu'il dorme un peu, bien que je doute qu'il trouve le sommeil après ce … » elle hésita à continuer, de toute façon, elle était sûr que Jim Beckett avait comprit. « Il m'a fait promettre de le tenir au courant en retour. »

- C'est un bon gars, votre fils.

- Un peu excentrique, il parle trop, il est totalement inconscient du danger, mais il est plein de bonnes intentions. Approuva Martha avec un demi-sourire.

- Kate m'a dit qu'il avait fait les démarches pour la création d'une bourse d'étude en l'honneur de ma femme. Vous le remercierai pour moi, c'était … très attentionné de sa part … il sourit pour lui-même, bien que je me doute que c'était plus pour impressionné Katie.

Elle ricana avec lui. « On ne peut pas lui reprocher d'essayé; Kate est une femme magnifique et extrêmement admirable. Vous pouvez en être fière.» Complimenta Marta.

- Votre fils est un bon parti également, remarqua Jim. Et … Kate ne l'admettra jamais complètement, mais il ne la laisse pas aussi indifférente qu'elle ne le laisse penser.

- Vous devriez les voir parfois, on dirait un vieux couple. Ricana-t-elle.

- Quand Katie est entrée au douzième, la première chose qu'elle a fait c'est rouvrir le dossier de sa mère. J'étais totalement contre, mais elle est têtue comme une mule et je n'ai jamais pu l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit; sa mère était pareille. » Il sourit, en baissant la tête. Martha garda le silence, et continua de l'écouter lorsqu'il reprit.

« Elle en était obsédée; elle ramenait des dossiers le soir, elle les feuilletait même en mangeant. Après quelques mois, avec ce rythme de vie, elle en était complètement malade, elle avait des problèmes d'insomnie, elle n'avait plus d'appétit, elle ne souriait plus. La seule personne qui arrivait encore à lui changer les idées c'était son partenaire Mike Royce. Elle l'aimait bien lui aussi. Quand il quitta le douzième, elle replongea dans son délire. Pour lui changer les idées, je lui offris un livre; le premier de la série Derrick Storm. Avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte elle avait déjà presque tous lu ceux qui avait été publiés à cette époque…

- Attendez, l'interrompit Martha Rogers, vous voulez dire, que Kate aime les romans Derrick Storm de Richard?

- Bien sûr! C'est grâce à eux qu'elle a pu tenir le coup et garder la tête hors de l'eau. Avant, elle ne s'intéressait qu'à rendre justice, à punir les meurtriers et à nettoyer la ville de ses criminels, et bien sûr, à élucidé le meurtre de sa mère, mais après avoir complètement dévorés les romans de Castle, elle commença à s'intéresser aux casse-tête que ses dossiers cachaient. Les romans de Castle n'étaient pas les seuls qu'elle lisait à cette époque, mais les siens, elles les aimaient particulièrement. En fait, Castle à commencer à avoir une influence sur elle, bien avant leur première rencontre. »

Martha en était bouche-bée; si son fils venait à savoir cela, s'en serait fini; il aurait la grosse tête pour le restant de ses jours! « N'allez surtout pas le lui dire! » Lui conseilla-t-elle. « Croyez-moi, c'est mieux s'il l'ignore! Insista-t-elle.

- D'accord, je ne dirai rien. »

Elle songea quelques secondes. « Vous savez, c'est curieux. »

Il la regarda, d'un air interrogateur.

« Et bien, Kate, l'a sauvé également, à sa manière. Vers la fin, Derrick Storm ne l'intéressait plus, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Et je peux vous dire que quand cette femme est entrée dans sa vie, c'était un autre homme! Ses romans, c'était sa façon de vivre une autre vie, une vie plus active que celle qu'il vivait, mais depuis qu'il s'est engagé à suivre Kate Beckett dans ses enquêtes, il les vit ses romans. Toute l'aventure, les histoires tordues qu'il pourrait imaginer, il les vit. Elle lui a redonné le goût de vivre, en plus de lui redonner la passion pour l'écriture.

Martha eut un moment de nostalgie qu'elle partagea également : « C'est juste triste qu'il ait fallu en arrivé à ce point, pour qu'il s'ouvre enfin les yeux. » Elle hocha la tête, « Il en est amoureux, mais il a toujours préféré le refouler, par peur de détruire ce qu'ils avaient. » Elle renifla et essuya les larmes qui se formait aux coins de ses yeux : « J'espère seulement que ça ira. S'il fallait que Kate … » Elle reprit son souffle. « Ce serait la pire des histoires jamais écrite! »

Jim Beckett posa sa main sur l'épaule de Martha Rogers alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée le visage dans ses mains. « Merci beaucoup » Dit-il. L'homme renifla également, refoulant ses larmes. Martha releva la tête un instant.

« Pourquoi?

- Pour être là »

Martha Rogers posa sa main sur celle de l'homme et la serra doucement par empathie.

Ils échangèrent encore un timide sourire, puis prirent congé l'un de l'autre; Jim Beckett retourna sur l'unité en attendant que sa fille sorte de chirurgie, tandis que Martha prit la direction des toilettes des femmes.


End file.
